In the case of a known wiper lever (PCT/DE 0104307) a cap is supposed to protect the articulated connection in existence between the wiper arm and the wiper blade from environmental influences and produce an optically appealing transition from the wiper arm to the wiper blade. In addition, the cap is supposed to conceal edges and gaps that are produced in the transition area and thereby counteract the generation of undesired air stream noise. However, the smooth-running ability of the articulation should not be impaired in any way in the process. No references can be found there concerning the type and the structure of a connecting device, in particular concerning any securing means that are possibly present there and the manner of their actuation. It also remains open whether the cap must first be removed to possibly operate said securing means.